Beybladers ReUnite!
by bb4564
Summary: Sequel to Beybladers Unite... 3 years have passed & Sam once again finds herself in trouble with her past catching up to her  only this time its not only herself in danger! the Bladebreakers are once again there to help but will it be enough?
1. Back Again

**HEY EVERYONE! IM BACK WITH A SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FANFIC STORY: BEYBLADERS UNITE! SO IF YOU HAVENT READ THAT YET I SUGGEST YOU DO BEFORE CONTINUING. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE ALREADY READ MY FIRST STORY - THIS ONE IS SET 3YEARS LATER. IT INCLUDES THE SAME CHARACTERS PLUS SOME NEW ONES JUST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.  
PLEASE REMEMBER THAT SAMANTHA COREDORI, THE CARNIVORA CATZ AND ALL THEIR BITBEASTS ARE COPYWRITED TO ME. I DO NOT CLAIM COPYWRITE FOR ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL BEYBLADE CHARACTERS.  
SO ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 1: Back again**

Samantha Coredori stepped outside her home in Hong Kong and breathed in the fresh, early morning air. The timber floor felt cool against her bare feet and a gentle breeze played her long black hair and tugged at her loose fitting pyjamas. Sam smiled and stepped out onto the veranda. Walking to the edge, she leant against one of the pillars and stared out at the ever lightening sky.

Sam closed her eyes as she felt the first rays of sun caress her cheek and listened to the sound of the morning. She could hear the birds waking and the leaves on the trees rustling in the breeze. As she leant there she allowed her thoughts to run and was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her from the shadows.

Sam soon became aware the sound of footsteps approaching and turned around to see a small child standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sam smiled down at the young girl. Dressed in a large t-shirt, she looked completely adorable. Sam walked over to her and lifted her into her arms. The little girl rested her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam held her close, breathing in the sweet smell of her daughter and listening to the child's heart as it beat against hers.

Walking back over to the pillar, the child began to squirm and Sam put her down. The girl immediately ran out onto the pebbles and out into the sun. The rays caught the girl's short black hair, revealing the natural navy blue streaks that were in her hair. The girl swung out her arms as if catching the light before turning around to her mother, her eye's closed in happiness.

Sam sighed before pushing herself off the pillar and following the little girl over to the large oak. There, they knelt before it, bowed low and traced the carving in the bark with their fingers. A heart which surrounded Sam's parents initials. Sam smiled, before bowing again and following her daughter over to a grassy area where she did her workout. Starting off with a few stretches, Sam smiled at her daughter as she tried to copy her.

Sam decided to do something a little trickier. Standing up, she did a cartwheel before going into a perfect handstand. From there she stared at her daughters upside down face. "Unfair!" her daughter cried. Sam laughed, but held her position. Her daughter ran out of her sight and a second later Sam felt tiny hands pushing against her back and she allowed herself to fall to the ground.

She heard her daughter giggling behind her and turned to glare at her. "I'll get you for that!" she cried. Her daughter squealed in pure delight before taking off across the yard. Sam jumped to her feet and took after her, restraining her speed to prolong the attack. Her daughter was laughing as she ran and Sam smiled.

Putting on a burst of speed, she caught her daughter up in her arms and held her high, spinning her around in the air before collapsing onto the grass and holding her daughter close. Her daughter lay against her chest, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Sam stroked her daughter's hair as she stared past her daughter at the tree that grew near the wall surrounding her house.

Sam's eye's widened as she saw a pair of eyes look out at her and someone turn and jump from the wall to the streets below. As the person disappeared, Sam was sure she saw the ends of a white scarf flutter in the breeze before disappearing behind the wall. "Kai?" she whispered, then immediately regretted it as her daughter sat up suddenly. "Daddy!" She cried, turning around, expecting to see him standing there. Sam winced with guilt as the disappointment showed on her daughters face. "No Sweetheart," she said softly, "daddy's not back yet." The hurt in her daughter's eyes was almost too much for Sam. "But…"she looked around again then back at Sam. "When is Daddy coming home?"

Sam wished she knew the answer. "Soon," she replied, stroking the hair from her daughter's face. "Soon. Now! How about a quick breakfast and then you and I have a battle?" Her daughter's face brightened instantly. "Alright!" she cried, leaping from Sam's chest and running to the house. Sam was not as easily cheered as she looked longingly at the place where the figure once was, before she too headed into the house.

Kai walked along the empty streets of Hong Kong, lost in his own thoughts. He had been in Hong Kong for a little over a year. Coming here for the championships last year and not being able to bring himself to leave. His team had won the championships despite being one man…or should he say girl…short. The newest member of the team had been unable to make it for reasons he knew all to well. Still, he couldn't help feeling disappointed at not being able to battle beside the one person he…Kai shook his head, ridding himself on where his thoughts were leading. Instead he turned them to the more oppressing matters, such as the championships coming up this year. He just hoped is _entire_ team could make it. With these thoughts occupying his mind, he let his feet take him wherever they wanted to go, unaware of anything around him. Thus the reason he was so surprised when he suddenly found himself standing before a high, concrete wall. Glancing around to get his bearings he smiled as he realised the familiar neighbourhood. A neighbourhood he had visited many times before.

He looked once more at the wall and could feel himself being beckoned towards the interior. Giving way to his instincts, he quickly scaled the wall and knelt on the top, hidden from view by the shadow of the large tree beside him. Looking about he saw that everything was as it had been the first time he had come here.

The same fine timbered two-storey house, with its surrounding gardens and pebbled path leading around a marble fountain of Dragoon, before leading to a large veranda, covered by the above storey. Kai's eyes took in all this before staring up at the second storey window, his thoughts turning to the person living there.

He was just starting to wonder what she could be up to, when the front door slid open Kai sunk further back into the shadows as he watched a young girl step outside. It had been just nearly three years since Kai had seen her, but the girl hadn't changed. She still had the same long black hair and fair skin. As she walked across the veranda, Kai noticed she still had that same confident, yet graceful walk. He watched her lean against the pillar, the sun casting its rays upon her skin. Kai looked at her eyes, her pure sapphire eyes and was mesmerised. It was as if he was unable to look away.

Just then Sam's eyes closed, breaking the hold she had on him. Smiling to himself, Kai was about to leave when he felt another presence. Turning around, he looked back at Sam, but her back was now facing him. She was staring at the door. Kai followed her gaze and saw instantly what she was looking at. A small child, with short black hair and dressed in an oversized t-shirt was standing in the doorway. Kai crouched lower and stared at the little girl, who couldn't be more then three years old, which made her the perfect age to be Sam's…he shook his head and turned his attention back to the sight before him. As he watched, Sam swept the girl up into her arms and walked out into the light, holding the child close. After a minute, the child began to squirm and Sam placed her down.

As Kai continued to stare, the little girl ran out into the sun and threw open her arms as if embracing the light. It was then that he noticed her hair actually had dark blue streaks throughout it, which only became visible in the direct light. Sam and the girl walked over to the large oak and Kai lost sight of them, but he was sure he knew where they were going. They reappeared a few seconds later and Sam and the little girl started doing stretches out in the grass. Sam then did a cartwheel and went into a handstand. He could see the little girl glare at Sam before running behind her and pushing her over.

Kai smiled as he watched Sam jump up and chase after the little girl, who squealed with delight. He saw her hold back for a while, humouring the little girl, before scooping her up and collapsing together onto the grass. Kai was still staring at them when Sam's eyes suddenly turned towards him. Without waiting a second, he jumped down from the wall, into the streets below and ran off without looking back. It wasn't until he was a few blocks away that Kai slowed down and leant against one of the buildings to catch his breath. People were beginning to fill the streets and after casting one more glance back towards Sam's street, he pushed himself off the wall and disappeared into the crowd, his thoughts already returning to the upcoming championships…

Sam looked across at her daughter as she struggled to load her blade into her launcher. Smiling affectionately over at her, she loaded her own blade and aimed it at the dish. When her daughter had finally managed to get her own blade ready Sam called out the countdown. "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!!!" She pulled on the rip cord and her daughter did the same. Sam's blade landed perfectly in the center but her daughter's wobbled slightly when it hit the dish. Sam looked at her daughter's blade. Her grandfather had given it to her daughter on the day of her daughter's birth. It was a baby pink blade with silver streaks. Although it didn't contain a bitbeast it had a lot of potential to become a strong blade, with practice and training. Sam looked back up at her daughter.

She was already showing slight signs of exhaustion, from the effort it took just to keep the blade spinning. Sam usually waited for her daughter to make the first move, but decided to try something a little different that morning. "Drazema! Attack, now!" She saw her daughter blink in surprise and wondered what she'd do. As Sam's blade obediently went for the small blade, Sam watched her daughter's reaction. "No!" her daughter cried, just before the blade collided, "Dodge it quick!" Her daughter's blade obeyed, and Sam's blade missed it by millimetres. Her daughter breathed a sigh of relief, but before either girl could say anything, both blades were thrown out of the dish.

Recalling their blades, they stared at the dish in surprise. Spinning in the center a white and green blade was spinning steadily in the center, a blurred symbol on the top, showing it contained a bitbeast. Sam stared at the blade in surprise. "Ray?"


	2. To Hong Kong

**HEY EVERYONE! IM BACK WITH A SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FANFIC STORY: BEYBLADERS UNITE! SO IF YOU HAVENT READ THAT YET I SUGGEST YOU DO BEFORE CONTINUING. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE ALREADY READ MY FIRST STORY - THIS ONE IS SET 3YEARS LATER. IT INCLUDES THE SAME CHARACTERS PLUS SOME NEW ONES JUST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.  
PLEASE REMEMBER THAT SAMANTHA COREDORI, THE CARNIVORA CATZ AND ALL THEIR BITBEASTS ARE COPYWRITED TO ME. I DO NOT CLAIM COPYWRITE FOR ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL BEYBLADE CHARACTERS.  
SO ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 2: To Hong Kong!**

"I am so bored," Tyson whined, chewing on a straw as he lay in the grass beside Kenny, who was typing at his laptop as usual. "Well why don't you do something?" Kenny asked, not looking up.

"Because I'm too tired!" Tyson explained. The two boys had just finished school and it was the first day of the holidays. They had spent their first day of freedom, lazing around in the backyard of Tyson's house, doing nothing. This, as stated above, Tyson had now grown bored of but refused to do anything.

Kenny sighed, and went back to his laptop, praying that something would happen to stop Tyson's complaining. As if an answer to his prayers, a shadow suddenly fell over his laptop. "Well here's a familiar sight," a cheerful voice stated. An all too familiar voice. Looking up, Kenny and Tyson saw their blonde friend Max standing above them. "Max!' Tyson yelled, jumping to his feet; a little too quickly as he ended up tripping over his own two feet and falling back down, barely missing Kenny.

Suddenly Dizzi's voice sounded from Kenny's computer. "Timber!" Max smiled at Dizzi's wit before taking a seat beside Kenny. "So what are you two up to these holidays?" he asked. Kenny opened his mouth to answer but Tyson got there first. "Nothing," he groaned, sitting up. "I am so bored!" Max smiled.

"I thought that would be the case." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thick envelope. "So I guess that means I might be able to persuade you two to accompany me to Hong Kong." He pulled three plane tickets from the envelope. "Curtesy of Mr. Dickenson, of course."

It took a minute for this to sink in. "ALRIGHT MR. D!!!!" Tyson shouted, causing Kenny to jump. Max laughed. "Our flight's tomorrow morning, so hurry up and back and I'll see you both at the airport at 7.30." The smile left Tyson's face instantly and he fell back with a groan. "Why do our flights always have to be soooo early?!?!" Kenny shook his head and looked at Max. "I take it we're going to see Sam?" Max nodded, a large smile coming to his face at the thought of seeing his old friend and team mate again. Kenny looked at the three tickets in Max's hand. "Are Ray and Kai not joining us?"

Max nodded. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "In fact, they're already there. According to Mr. D, Ray's got there today and Kai has been there ever since the tournament." Tyson sat up.

"Well then, we better go and get ready!" With that he got to his feet (more carefully this time) and ran inside. "See you two tomorrow!" he called back over his shoulder before disappearing into the house. Kenny looked at Max and shook his head in disbelief, before packing away his laptop and heading off with Max to pack himself.

Sam looked up from the blade to see an all too familiar face standing a few meters off. "Ray!" she cried, running over to him. Ray laughed as he wrapped Sam up in a welcoming hug. "It's so good to see you." Sam gasped, letting go of him and taking a step back. "It's been too long." She said, surveying him. "You've grown," she said at last, before looking back at his face. "But other then that you don't seem to have changed at all."

Ray laughed, looking Sam over. "You on the other hand have changed quite a bit." He replied, noticing that she had grown since he had last seen her. She had filled out more too and looked more like a young woman then the young girl he had met two and a half years ago. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a pair of army pants that sat snugly on her hips and a faded black shirt. Sam smiled at him before feeling a tug on her pants. Glancing down she saw her daughter peering up at Ray from her hiding spot behind her legs. She was wearing dark sunglasses, so he couldn't see her eyes.

Ray noticed the little head poking out from behind Sam and smiled. Glancing at Sam with a knowing look, he knelt down so he was at the little girl's level. "Hello," he said warmly. "I'm Ray. I'm one of the Bladebreakers." He watched the little girl's face look up at Sam, who smiled encouragingly. She turned back to Ray and stepped out from behind Sam.

Walking up to Ray she slowly walked around him with her head to one side, studying him carefully. Coming back to face him, she pointed to his hair. "You have a ponytail." She said accusingly. Ray looked at her startled. "And are wearing a dress," she continued. She folded her arms knowingly. "Only girls have ponytail and wear dresses!"

Ray looked at Sam, who was covering her mouth with one hand in an effort not to smile. "I see you have a lot of your mother in you," he replied, glancing back at the little girl before him. The little girl smiled cheekily at him. Ray smiled back as he studied her. He quickly saw the similarities between Sam and the little girl. They had the same colour hair, though the little girl had blue streaks through hers. Her skin was the same tan colour as Sam's and she was dressed in faded jeans with pink strips across the bottom of the legs and a pink, long-sleeve top.

The only thing he wasn't sure of was the colour of her eyes. "I can't see your eyes through the glasses," he said gently, "can you take them off?" The little girl stepped back quickly and shook her head determinedly. Ray glanced at Sam for an explanation. Sam shrugged. "She's a little shy around strangers and wears sunglasses until she's used to them. It's nothing personal." Ray shrugged and smiled at the little girl before getting to his feet.

Picking up his bags, which were laying beside him, he turned to Sam. "So, is it ok if I stay with you? Or should I get a hotel?"

"A hotel." Sam replied easily, walking past, carrying the little girl on her hips. Ray laughed and followed after Sam.

Once they were inside, Ray placed his bags in the living room and looked at Sam. "I'm afraid we're going to have to rearrange this room." He said, looking around. Sam followed his eyes at the various pieces of furniture around the room. "Why?" she asked, not understanding. Ray looked at her in surprise. "Oh, didn't I tell you?" Sam stared at him confused. "The rest of the team are coming for a visit tomorrow."

Sam cheered with delight and the little girl in her arms wriggled to be put down. Sam did so, kneeling down to look at her. "Hear that sweetie? Mummy's team is coming to stay here." The little girl face lit up and a smile spread across her lips. "Yay!" she yelled happily. Sam looked at Ray. "Hungry?" she asked. Ray nodded. "Starved."

"Darling," she said, looking at her daughter, "go get grandpa and we'll have lunch."

Ray watched the little girl run off and looked at Sam. "How are you?" he asked, indicating with his chin in the direction the little girl ran. Sam sighed, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she lent against the wall. "I'd be lying if I said it's been easy," she said slowly, "but I think I've done ok." Ray smiled. "I think you're right." Sam smiled at her friend. "Care to help me with lunch?" Ray shrugged. "No problem." As they headed into the kitchen, Sam sighed loudly. "What?" Ray asked. "I was just thinking," Sam said slowly, than smiled. "I just went food shopping the day before yesterday, but if Tyson's coming, I'm going to have to go again!"

"I can't believe we're going to see Sam again!" Tyson said excitedly as he reached for his luggage. It was 11 o'clock and the boys had just arrived in Hong Kong after a very uneventful flight. Though with Tyson, a flight can never be truly uneventful, and there were one or two interesting parts of the flight, particularly when they were serving the tea and he managed to spill it all over himself, but that would rather be forgotten.

Now they were in the airport collecting their luggage. As they headed through the crowd, they talked excitedly about meeting their old team mate and friend. "She's had her baby, hasn't she Max?" Max nodded. He and Sam had e-mailed each other frequently over the past three years. "Yep, she had a little girl, but I never found out what she named her."

"You will have to be sure to ask her then," said a voice behind them.

Turning around they saw Ray walking towards them. "Hey, Ray!" Max called, waving excitedly.

"Hey guys, good to see you."

"Where's Sam?" Tyson asked, looking around for her. Ray smiled. "Her little one only just woke up, so she stayed back with her." The boys looked disappointed but didn't complain. "But," Ray continued, "I did find someone else on my way here." He pointed behind them and they turned once more to see Kai leaning against the wall in his usual fashion. Tyson groaned loudly at the sight of Kai and got a glare in return. The others weren't so rude. "Hey, Kai." Kenny said cheerfully.

Kai snorted, pushing himself off the wall and heading for the door. "Well I see he hasn't changed," Tyson commented following him out the door and into the streets of Hong Kong. "I think you'll find Sam has though," Ray commented.

"It'll be good to see her again," Kenny said, as they waited for a cab. The others agreed heartily and as a cab pulled up and they all climbed in, they could hardly contain their excitement. Only Kai appeared as though he didn't care about seeing Sam, but appearances can be _very_ deceiving and if any of the boys could read hearts they would see that Kai too had changed. In fact he had changed quite a lot…


	3. Daddy?

**HEY EVERYONE! IM BACK WITH A SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FANFIC STORY: BEYBLADERS UNITE! SO IF YOU HAVENT READ THAT YET I SUGGEST YOU DO BEFORE CONTINUING. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE ALREADY READ MY FIRST STORY - THIS ONE IS SET 3YEARS LATER. IT INCLUDES THE SAME CHARACTERS PLUS SOME NEW ONES JUST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.  
PLEASE REMEMBER THAT SAMANTHA COREDORI, THE CARNIVORA CATZ AND ALL THEIR BITBEASTS ARE COPYWRITED TO ME. I DO NOT CLAIM COPYWRITE FOR ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL BEYBLADE CHARACTERS.  
SO ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 3 – Daddy?**

As soon as they pulled up out the front of Sam's house, the boys were all itching to get out of the cab. Tyson was so excited, he half stepped, half fell out the door in his effort to get out quickly. Once they were all finally out, Kai paid the driver and they headed up the familiar driveway to Sam's house, Ray leading the way.

Once they reached the fountain, Sam came out to meet them. The boys immediately saw what Ray meant by her changing. She looked more like a young woman now and she had grown too. She was wearing a pair of baggy brown hipster pants and a light, aqua shirt. The boys all put their bags down to give Sam a hug, except Kai who hung back a little, his arms folded as he watched her from beneath his hair. Sam smiled at him, but didn't try to hug him. Instead she chatted excitedly to the boys as he watched her.

Tyson was the first to bring up the subject of her daughter. "So where's the newest member of this team?" he asked her, looking behind her towards the house. Sam smiled affectionately at the thought of her daughter. "Oh, she'll be here shortly. She's a little shy you see." Without turning around she continued talking. "She's watching us from the doorway at the moment. She'll be over here soon." The boys nodded understandingly and glanced back at the house.

They could see a small figure hiding behind the door. Sam looked behind her and smiled at her daughter encouragingly. The little girl came out slowly, studying each boy in turn. The boys did the same, noticing the blue streaks in her black hair as she walked towards them. She recognised them as the boys in her mother's photos. Her eye's scanned over each one, until they landed on Kai. Her eye's widened behind her sunglasses and a smile of delight spread over her face. Sam saw the smile and her own fled instantly.

Before she could say anything, her daughter ran towards them, arms flung open. "Daddy!" the little girl cried, "Daddy! Daddy! You're back!" She flung her arms around Kai's legs and nuzzled her face against him. Kai looked at the girl in shock before staring at Sam. Sam blushed furiously, praying the ground would open up and swallow her right there and then. Meanwhile her daughter was looking up at Kai expectantly. Kai however, was staring at Sam in disbelief and Sam couldn't bring herself to look away.

All the other boys were looking from Sam to Kai, wondering who was going to speak first. It was Sam, who finally broke the silence. "Kharma, darling," she said softly, "come here now." The little girl looked at her mother then back at Kai, but did as she was told. Walking over to her mother, Sam lifted her up and held her close. "Everyone, this is Kharma, my daughter." Sam looked at her daughter. "Kharma, this is my team the Bladebreakers. That's Max, Kenny, Tyson and… Kai," she glanced at Kai uneasily, "and you've met Ray already." Kharma looked at each boy as they were introduced before she started squirming in her mother's arms to be put down.

Sam obliged, placing her on the ground. To her relief, she didn't run over to Kai again, instead she stared at him from behind her sunglasses. "What's with the sunglasses?" Tyson asked suddenly.

"She's timid." Sam explained. Kai scoffed in disgust at the comment. "Timid is just another word for fear and fear is just a weakness!" Everyone stared at Kai in shock, unable to believe what he had just said. Kharma looked as though she had been slapped. She looked at her mother, a pained expression on her face. "Kharma is not weak Kai!" Sam hissed. Kai shrugged. "Then why doesn't she take off the sunglasses?"

Kharma looked away from her mother, and back over at Kai, looking unsure and then determined. Reaching up, she took of her glasses, her eyes shut tight. Cracking open one eye, she looked around at the boys. They noticed her eyes were the same bright blue as Sam's. Kharma looked back up at Sam, one eye still closed, a questioning expression on her face. "It's ok," Sam said warmly, "you can trust them. They won't laugh."

"Laugh at what?" Tyson asked.

Kharma looked back at them and slowly opened her other eye. The boys stared at her in shock. The other eye wasn't blue but maroon! Kharma saw their facial expressions and quickly hid her eyes, replacing the sunglasses, hurt clearly showing on her face. Sam quickly knelt beside her daughter, whispering something in her ear. Max could see the girl was distressed and quickly walked over to her.

Kneeling down beside her he smiled warmly at her. "Hello," he said cheerfully, "I'm Max. It is very nice to meet you." Kharma looked at him, but didn't speak. "How old are you?" he asked, "five? Six?" A smile started to form on Kharma's face as she held up two fingers. "Two?!" Max pretended to look shock. "Are you sure?" Kharma nodded, smiling openly. Sam looked down gratefully at Max, who winked up at her. "Hey, Kharma?" Kharma looked at him questioningly, "you don't have to be embarrassed about your eyes. They are very beautiful."

Kharma's smile faded and she looked away. "Then why you stare at me?!" she said quietly.

"Because," Max ruffled her hair, "you're eyes are so beautiful! I've never seen such pretty eyes before." Kharma looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really." She scrunched up her nose.

"Swear?"

"Swear." Max said honestly.

"Cross your heart and swear to die?" Max crossed his heart and held up his right hand. "Cross my heart and swear to die." Kharma smiled and slowly took off her sunglasses. Max smiled back and ruffled her hair again. Kharma laughed and looked over at Kai, but he ignored her.

Sam leant forward and whispered something in her ear. Kharma smiled widely before turning and running inside the house. "Come on everyone," Sam said warmly, "let's get you all settled in." The boys all followed after her, talking excitedly with her about what she had been up to these last few years. They all put their bags in the living room, which had been set up with tatami mats for each of the boys to sleep on.

They then all headed into the dining room, Kai coming in last. As they entered, Kharma stepped out of the kitchen, carefully carrying a glass of water. She headed towards Kai, walking carefully, her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on not spilling any of the water. She was so busy concentrating on the water she didn't notice how close Kai was until she bumped into him, spilling a bit of water onto his pants. Both Kharma and Kai gasped in surprise. "Watch where you're going!" Kai snapped angrily, stepping away from the little girl and wiping the water from his pants. "Look what you've done!"

Kharma looked as if she'd been hit. "Sorry Daddy," she said softly, her eyes filling with tears. Quickly handing the glass to Kai, who took it reflectively, she ran out through the glass door into the back yard, the rest of the Bladebreakers staring after her.

Sam glared at Kai. "For goodness sakes Kai!" she hissed, "it was a little bit of water!" Stepping away from her team, she stormed up to him until she was no more then a foot away. Glaring into his eyes she held his gaze as she continued. "She's two and a half Kai. Two and a half years old! That alone should be enough for you to talk to her with a little more compassion!" Kai went to speak but Sam cut him off. "But instead, you talk to her as though she was a piece of gum stuck to your shoe! I mean, she was only trying to impress you by showing she could get you a glass of water by herself!" Again Kai went to speak, but Sam wasn't finished. "For goodness sakes, Kai, she thinks you're her father! And you-"

This time Kai managed to speak up. "Why would she think that?" Kai demanded, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Because I told her you were!" Sam said without thinking, too angry to consider her words. "And why would you do that?" Kai shouted his voice just as angry as hers. Sam's threw her hands up in disbelief.

"What would you rather I tell her, Kai? I'm sorry Kharma, I don't know who your father is as I was _raped_ when I was seventeen?!"

This seemed to hit home and Kai fell silent. The rest of the team was looking from one to the other in shock, not knowing what to say to break the argument. "Would it really have been that hard for you to be nice to her?!" With those words she ran from the room after her daughter, knowing exactly where she would find her.

Cutting across the pebbles, she slowed to a walk as she approached the large oak tree. As she neared, she swore she could hear voices talking softly. As she got closer the voices got louder and became more distinguished. Soon she could clearly make out what they were saying. "…I've had him for years." A male voice said; one Sam was sure she knew. "We've been in lots of battles too! I'll show him to you in my next battle."

"It's really cool!" said a girl's voice; Sam recognised it as Kharma's. "I wish I had one!" Sam stepped through the leaves and up to the oak where she saw her daughter kneeling in front of the oak holding a blade in her hand. Her eyes were red from crying and she had tear stains on her cheeks.

Looking over, Sam saw Max crouched next to Kharma and smiled at him as she joined them on the ground. She hadn't seen him leave the house as she had been too busy arguing with Kai. "What are you two doing?" She asked. Kharma held up the blade. "Uncle Max was showing me his blade!" she said excitedly, "and he said he'll show me Draciel in his next battle!"

"Did he now?" Sam smiled at Max. "Well that was very nice of him. Thank-you, _Uncle _Max."

Max smiled at her as he stood up. "I don't know about you girls," he said warmly, "but I'm starving!" He gave an over-exaggerated groan of pain as he leant back and rubbed his stomach. Kharma laughed loudly. "You're silly Uncle Max," she said, still giggling. Max straightened up and glared down at her. "Silly?" he demanded, pretending to look annoyed. "Silly?! I'll show you who's silly!" Kharma squealed in delight as Max scooped her up and tickled her stomach. Kharma screamed with laughter, begging him to stop.

Max paused, his fingers still hanging dangerously close to her stomach. "Say you're sorry." He ordered. Kharma smiled, but stayed silent. Max tickled her again and she squealed loudly. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Max stopped tickling her and glared at her, a smile on his lips. "That's better. Now, let's get some lunch." With that he swung her onto his shoulders and headed to the house.

Sam hung back for a minute, running her fingers around the carvings on the tree. "What am I going to do?" she whispered. When no answer came, she sighed disheartenedly before she too followed them into the house.


	4. Egyptian Championships!

**HEY EVERYONE! IM BACK WITH A SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FANFIC STORY: BEYBLADERS UNITE! SO IF YOU HAVENT READ THAT YET I SUGGEST YOU DO BEFORE CONTINUING. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE ALREADY READ MY FIRST STORY - THIS ONE IS SET 3YEARS LATER. IT INCLUDES THE SAME CHARACTERS PLUS SOME NEW ONES JUST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.  
PLEASE REMEMBER THAT SAMANTHA COREDORI, THE CARNIVORA CATZ AND ALL THEIR BITBEASTS ARE COPYWRITED TO ME. I DO NOT CLAIM COPYWRITE FOR ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL BEYBLADE CHARACTERS.  
SO ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 4 – Egyptian Championships!**

The minute Sam walked into the kitchen; she saw that Kai was no longer in the room. Instead, Ray was cooking lunch while Tyson talked with Kenny, who was typing on his laptop; and Max played with Kharma. "Hey there stranger!" greeted a voice from Kenny's laptop. "Hey Dizzi," Sam replied, "How's things?"

"Same ol', same ol'," she replied. Sam smiled before looking up at Ray. "Where's Kai?" she demanded. Ray indicated to the other room and Sam went in the direction he pointed.

Entering the living room, she couldn't see him anywhere. Quickly running down the hall, she checked every room but still couldn't find him. Turning back, she returned to the living room and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Reaching the top, she brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear before she glanced up and down the hall. All the doors were closed, but hers was slightly ajar.

Walking over to it, she peered inside and saw Kai sitting on her bed flicking through a small, maroon coloured book. Sam recognised it as her photo album containing the photos of Kharma growing up. Feeling her insides churning with rage she shoved open the door, stormed inside, and slammed the door behind her. Kai looked up calmly at her, not the least bit concerned by her behaviour. "Finished?" he asked, going back to the photos.

Sam glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Don't take that tone with me Hiwatari!" she hissed dangerously. Kai glanced up at her, smirking smugly. "I'm not taking any tone," he replied, going back to his reading, "you're the one getting all upset." Sam could have screamed at him, but instead she just narrowed her eyes even more. Kai ignored her as he turned over the page. The first photo caught his eye and he studied it for a moment.

It was of Sam, lying on the grass with her eyes closed; a smile of contentment on her lips. In her arms lay small girl her eyes also closed. The sun was reflecting gently off them casting shadows from the trees above across the two girls. Kai was still looking at it, when the book was suddenly snatched away from him.

Kai glanced up to see Sam even angrier than before. "I have reason to be upset!" she said harshly. "No you don't," he answered. Sam's eyes turned black as her anger consumed her. He had only seen that look only once before and knew he was in trouble. "You treat my daughter like she's dirt and then expect me not to be upset!" Kai shrugged, as he tried to act nonchalant. "Do you mind? I was looking at that." He reached for the album, but Sam snatched it back. "Yes I mind!" she snapped. In her hurry to pull the book away, a small photo fell out and Kai quickly picked it up. Glancing at it, he saw it was of him and Sam at the championships two and a half years ago. The rest of the team had been there, but they had been carefully cut out so that only he and Sam remained.

Kai stared at it a minute before glancing at Sam. Her face had calmed as she looked at the photo, all anger seeming to go out of her. "Your handy work?" he asked, holding it up. It was then that he noticed the writing on the back. It was messy and written in large letters but Kai could still read it. "Mummy and Daddy" it read. Kai glanced up at Sam who was staring at him, anger slowly growing in her eyes. "Care to explain?" he asked. Sam's eyes began to turn black as she spoke. "I have no reason to explain anything to you. But let me make one thing clear. If you _ever_ hurt my daughter again, you'll wish you were never born!" With that she placed the book on the table and left the room.

Kai watched her go and let out the breath he had been holding. He had expected that to go a lot worse. Looking back at the photo, he let a smile spread over his face as he reached for the album and slipped it back into its place in the album. He then returned to the photo of Sam and her daughter and continued to flick through it. Once he was done, he headed back downstairs. He could hear everyone talking excitedly but they all fell silent when he entered.

All that is except Kharma, who was sitting one her mothers lap eating her lunch. "Daddy!" she cried happily when she saw him, having forgotten all about the incident that had occurred only a few minutes ago. Sam sent Kai a warning look and he sighed grudgingly. "Hi," he muttered, taking a seat opposite her and Sam. Kharma seemed content with that and smiled happily as she took another mouthful of her lunch.

Kai could feel the eyes of the rest of his team on him and quickly changed the subject. "What were you all talking about?" he demanded, looking around the table. Kenny was the first to answer him. "We were seeing if Sam would be joining us for the championships." Kai glanced at Sam.

"And?" Sam looked thoughtful; her eyes trained n her daughter. She desperately wanted to blade again, but she had to think of her daughter too. "Where is it?" she asked, looking at Kenny. Kenny glanced at his laptop. "According to this, it's in Egypt." Sam nodded, still thinking. "I don't know," she said with a sigh of longing. "She's still young; it might be too much for her."

The rest of the team nodded in understanding, though none of them could hide the disappointment of having to attend another championship without their entire team being present. Sam noticed their expressions and smiled. "Hey, I'll think about it ok?" The boys nodded and went back to eating, but Sam just stared at her daughter. Kai was the only one who noticed the flicker of fear pass through Sam's eyes, and was determined to talk to her about it when they were alone.

His chance came later that night. The rest of his team were sitting in the living room eating ice-cream and talking quietly. Sam had disappeared upstairs with Kharma and hadn't yet returned. Kai slipped quietly from the room and headed up the stairs. As he neared Sam's room, voices talking quietly floated past his ears. Approaching the door, he listened to what was being said.

"The young blader shot her blade into the dish with determination. It spun straight to the center of the dish and held its place, waiting for the opponent's blade to attack. The blader looked at her opponent and smiled. There was no way any one could defeat her, she thought..." Kai peered through the door and smiled. Kharma was sitting in Sam's bed, now dressed for bed, her hair slightly wet from her recent shower. She was smiling broadly with her eyes trained on Sam and Kai followed her gaze. Sam was on her feet, acting the part of the blader, her eyes glowing as she looked at her blade that was spinning on the floor.

"Take your best shot, the blader yelled," Sam placed her hands on her hips as she said this, before facing her daughter. "Her opponent commanded his blade and it charged for her blade. It was fast and powerful, and the collision caused her blade to head towards the edge of the dish." Sam's blade spun backwards as though it had been hit and Kharma gasped. "But," Sam continued, "the young blader had a plan. With a laugh of victory she ordered her blade to attack. It turned with surprising agility and rammed the opponent's blade, sending it flying." Sam's blade spun around and headed back faster then before, Kharma jumped to her knees in excitement. "It landed outside the dish and the crowd went wild, the young girl had won! She had proven herself once and for all." Sam threw her arms up and recalled her blade. "The young girl threw her arms up in victory and yelled triumphantly." Kharma jumped to her feet and cried happily, as Sam said these words.

Sam smiled at her daughter. "Then from behind her, the young blader felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around, she saw the handsome young prince standing behind her." Kharma giggled as Sam ducked behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Kharma turned around and watched as Sam bowed, "'You're highness,' the prince said, 'you have proven yourself; you truly are more then just a princess.'" Sam rose and faced her daughter. "The young blader curtseyed and smiled reassuringly at the prince." Kharma curtseyed. "The prince then swept the girl off her feet and spun her around at the girl's victory!" Sam scooped Kharma into her arms and swung her around the room. "He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips," Sam kissed Kharma's nose, as she placed her back into bed, "and they went on to live happily ever after. The end."

Kharma smiled at her mother. "Is that how it was with you and daddy?" she asked sleepily, Kai watched as Sam sat on the edge of the bed, tucked her daughter in and kissed her forehead. "In a way." she replied, brushing a loose strand of hair behind Kharma's ear. "Well?" she demanded, "what happened?" Sam laughed.

"I tell you this story every night, you know what happens." Kharma smiled sleepily.

"I still want to hear it," she said with a yawn. Sam sighed. "Well, your father isn't any prince,"

"But he is handsome," Kharma cut in, shutting her eyes. Sam laughed, "Yes," she agreed, "He is very handsome."

"Did he sweep you off your feet?" Kharma asked.

"Yes," Sam replied, "he swept me off my feet and kissed me, just like in the story."

"Did you live happily ever after?" Kharma asked, her voice becoming a whisper as she began to fall asleep. Sam hesitated, "we'll have to wait and see," she replied, "we'll have to wait and see."

With that she kissed her daughter's forehead, tucked her in and turned off the lamp beside the bed, plunging the room into darkness, save for the light from the door. She looked at her daughter for a while, a sad smile on her face. Kai stepped away from the room and lent against the wall. He heard Sam's feet shuffling across the floor and watched her as she came out of the room, closing the door behind her. He had to force himself not to smile when she started visibly upon catching sight of him.

Kai pushed himself off the wall. "Interesting story," he commented, smiling slightly. A light pink shade spread across Sam's face at the realisation that someone had been listening. Without saying a word, she went to walk past him, but Kai stopped her. Placing a hand on her stomach, he pushed her back until she was standing in front of him. "Why aren't you coming to the championships?" he asked, holding her gaze. Sam bit her lip and Kai once again caught a flicker of fear in her eyes. "Well?" he prompted. Sam looked around her and then back at Kai, who waited patiently. "I can't bare the thought of her falling into trouble," Sam whispered, her eyes going to the floor. "What if Vol-," she paused, "what if he takes her?"

She looked back at Kai, and he saw the troubled expression in her eyes. "That won't happen, Sam," he said smoothly, "you shouldn't give up blading because of him." Sam sighed, a longing look coming into her eyes. "I wish I could be so sure." She stepped back from Kai. "I'm sorry Kai, but I can't. I can't put her in danger." With that she pushed past him and headed to the stairs. Sliding down the rail, she disappeared from view, leaving Kai alone. If she thought that conversation is over, he would soon prove her wrong.


	5. Go On!

**HEY EVERYONE! IM BACK WITH A SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FANFIC STORY: BEYBLADERS UNITE! SO IF YOU HAVENT READ THAT YET I SUGGEST YOU DO BEFORE CONTINUING. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE ALREADY READ MY FIRST STORY - THIS ONE IS SET 3YEARS LATER. IT INCLUDES THE SAME CHARACTERS PLUS SOME NEW ONES JUST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.  
PLEASE REMEMBER THAT SAMANTHA COREDORI, THE CARNIVORA CATZ AND ALL THEIR BITBEASTS ARE COPYWRITED TO ME. I DO NOT CLAIM COPYWRITE FOR ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL BEYBLADE CHARACTERS.  
SO ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 5 – Go on!**

Sam awoke from a restless sleep and looked around. The lack of light in the room, told Sam it was still dark. Glancing at the clock beside her, she saw it was just after five in the morning. Sighing to herself, she climbed from her bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure beside her. Her daughter usually arose early, but Sam was hoping she would sleep late this morning. Sam had some serious thinking to do. Walking across the room, she slipped outside and slid down the railing as she did every morning. Careful not to disturb the sleeping boys she went outside and headed over to the oak.

Kneeling before it, she bowed low before rising and heading over to the dish. Taking out her blade, she fired it into the dish and practised her manoeuvres. In order to get her exercise, she tried to copy her blades movements. When it spun around the dish, she spun too, stretching her arms and legs as she did so. When her blade lifted into the air, Sam did a handstand or hands free cartwheel. It took a lot of energy to try and control both herself and her bitbeast Drazema, but Sam found the work out strangely refreshing. After an hour, Sam felt the first rays of sunlight on her face and smiled. It was time to go inside.

Recalling her blade, she ran back towards the house, ready to start the day with freshly cooked pancakes. She was only half way through making them when Kai entered the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee without saying a word. Sam flipped the pancakes with one hand, while she handed Kai a mug with the other. He glanced at her briefly, before pouring her a cup too. "White and two thanks," she said cheerfully. Kai grunted, in his opinion it was a crime to be so cheerful in the morning. "How long have you been up?" Sam shrugged.

"Before five." Kai nodded as he poured some milk into her mug before sitting down at the stool. Sam poured a fresh pancake into the pan and turned to Kai.

He was staring at her, and Sam suddenly felt self-conscious. Without thinking, she placed a hand on her hair, making sure it wasn't too messed up. Kai noticed the movement and smiled as he took another drink of his coffee. "What are we doing today?" Sam asked, quickly turning her attention back to the pancakes. "I think Max wanted to go shopping or something like that." Sam nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know," she said slowly, "Kharma isn't very good at going shopping." She smiled at the thought of her daughter. "If she's not begging for something, she's pulling things off the racks or opening all the chocolate bars." Kai shook his head, no wonder he didn't like children! "So leave her here," he said calmly. Sam was shaking her head before he had even finished. "I couldn't!" she protested.

"Why not? I'm sure you're grandfather could look after her for an hour or so. If we left straight after breakfast, we could be back by lunch time."

Sam seemed to be considering all this so he waited for a minute for her decision. "Ok," she said finally, "but we have to be back before lunch." Kai nodded and finished his coffee. At that moment they were joined by the rest of the Bladebreakers. The minute the aroma of pancakes reached them, they all smiled and got to work with setting the table and getting juice out for everyone. Sam asked Tyson to get her grandfather, though it was more to get him out of the kitchen then anything else.

Once the table was set and the large plate of pancakes was placed on the table, Sam ran upstairs to get her daughter, but returned empty handed, reporting that her daughter was still sleeping quietly. She then placed three pancakes on a plate and placed them in the fridge. "Be sure she eats all of them Grandpa," Sam said over her shoulder, "and don't let her have too much syrup on them or she'll be impossible." With that they all helped themselves to the meal before them and ate in relative silence.

Once all the food was gone, Sam got started on clearing the table but her grandfather stopped her. "Leave that," he chided, grabbing her hands. "Get your coat and be off, before your little one wakes up and wants to go too." Sam hesitated, but the rest of the team urged her to hurry up, so she gave in and did as she was told. Checking once more on her daughter, Sam left the house with the rest of the Bladebreakers, unable to shake the uneasy feeling growing with in her.

The feeling stayed with her until they reached the busy streets of Hong Kong, when it was quickly over come by the carefree spirit of the boys around her. As they piled out of the car, the boys immediately took off down the street, dragging her behind them. They went into every shop they came across and spent ages looking through the various items. They were still talking excitedly when they came to a stop outside an electronics shop. They came to a stop and looked at the TVs being displayed in the shop window, just as the BBA news came on.

The report was on the upcoming championships and Sam stared in wonder at the images on the screen. Pyramids, Sphinxes, Camels, the list went on and Sam felt herself longing to go to Egypt. Kai noticed the expression on her face and decided to take one more shot at convincing her to go. Sliding up discreetly beside her, he lent close to her ear and whispered into it so only she could hear. "You want to go Sam, I can see it. You should come. Kharma will be fine. She'll be with us and we can protect her." Sam felt herself believing him and after a minutes debate, she nodded her head. "Ok," she said with a smile, "I'll go!" Kai stepped back just as the rest of the Bladebreakers looked up at Sam. Sam turned to face them, an excited look on her face. "I'll go to the Egyptian Championships!" A cheer went up through the boys and Sam laughed. They were finally a team again.

Sam looked at her watch. They still had an hour and Sam had something very important to do. Running down the street with the boys, Sam came to a stop out the front of her favourite clothing shop and ducked inside. After ten minutes of searching, she reappeared outside with a bag in her arms. Inside was her latest blading attire and just having it, made her feel closer to Egypt and the Championships!

The second the Bladebreakers returned home, Sam was out of the car and running into the house calling for her daughter. The ride home had seemed to take forever and Sam felt anxious over her daughter. Kai shook his head in wonder as he watched Sam's retreating back head towards the house. Climbing out of the car, he headed after her as the rest of the team followed suit.

Once inside, they found Sam running through the house, almost screaming her daughter's name. She ran towards the study and Kai waited by the steps. He heard doors opening and being slam shut and the sound of footsteps nearing. As Sam approached, Kai readied himself. The moment her first foot touched the step, Kai grabbed hold of her arm. Sam instinctively tried to jerk away, but Kai held firm.

"Calm down," he said steadily.

Sam just tried to pull away again, even raising her arm to strike him, but Kai grabbed it and held both her hands in front of her. "You don't understand," Sam said, her voice quivering, "I have to find her! He could have taken her. Or…or…" Kai silenced her with a raise of his hand. "She was fine when we left and I promise you she is fine now." Sam looked at him for a moment, and Kai held her gaze. Finally Sam stopped struggling and Kai released her, though he could still see she was anxious.

Sam was about to run up the stairs, but at that moment Max ran into the room. "Sam," he called, smiling warmly, "Kharma and your Grandfather are outside blading." Sam's entire body relaxed as she stepped down off the step and headed outside. Kai only smiled in disbelief as he followed after her and Max. Outside he saw the rest of the boys gathered around the blading dish yelling words of encouragement. Sam, Max and Kai joined them a second later and saw what was happening.

A small baby-pink blade with silver streaks spun in the middle of the dish, wobbling slightly, while a larger grey blade circled around it smoothly. "You ready Kharma?" Sam's Grandfather asked. Kharma nodded, sweat gathering on her forehead. Sam watched her Grandfather's blade move toward Kharma's slowly and with restrained force. Still, the collision was enough to send Kharma's blade out of the dish. Everyone fell silent as Kharma, tears in her eyes, picked up her blade and Sam's Grandfather recalled his blade.

The boys all tried to console Kharma, except for Kai, who was simply looking on. Suddenly Sam's voice sounded over everyone else's. "That was pathetic!' she said, causing everyone to stare at her in shock. Sam was the last person they had expected to say something negative. Obviously Kharma felt so too, for she looked as though she had been hit. Sam pushed her way through the group and over to her grandfather. "You went way too easy on her!" she said in outrage.

Shooing her grandfather out of the way, she loaded her familiar purple and black blade and ordered her daughter to do the same. She did so reluctantly and aimed it at the dish. "Max? You have the honours." It took Max a second, but he quickly supplied the countdown. "3…2…1…Let It Rip!!!!!"


	6. Going, Going, Gone

**HEY EVERYONE! IM BACK WITH A SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FANFIC STORY: BEYBLADERS UNITE! SO IF YOU HAVENT READ THAT YET I SUGGEST YOU DO BEFORE CONTINUING. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE ALREADY READ MY FIRST STORY - THIS ONE IS SET 3YEARS LATER. IT INCLUDES THE SAME CHARACTERS PLUS SOME NEW ONES JUST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.  
PLEASE REMEMBER THAT SAMANTHA COREDORI, THE CARNIVORA CATZ AND ALL THEIR BITBEASTS ARE COPYWRITED TO ME. I DO NOT CLAIM COPYWRITE FOR ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL BEYBLADE CHARACTERS.  
SO ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 6 – Going, going, gone!**

Both girls launched their blades into the dish, Kharma letting out a small gasp as she did so. Both blades hit the dish; Kharma's wobbling a little as she headed for the center as Sam headed around the ring. "Let me show you how _we_ blade!" She called loudly, taking a defensive stance. Kharma looked at her mother, her eyes shaking in fear and effort. Sam wasn't moved in the slightest.

"Ok, Draz! Get her now!" Instantly Sam's blade went for Kharma, not holding anything back. Kharma let out a shriek, but quickly recovered and the boys could all see the determination written on her face. "Dodge it!" She cried, resisting the urge to close her eyes tight. She watched her blade move out of the way of Sam's blade a second before collision. "Now!" she screamed suddenly, "Get her!" To her surprise, her blade obeyed and went for Sam's blade. Everyone could see the little girl weakening and were surprise that the little girl had lasted this long.

Kharma felt her energy draining rapidly and had to widen her stance to keep from falling over. The similarities now between Sam and her daughter were uncanny. However, in her weakening state Kharma's blade couldn't last much longer. Still, Kharma's blade turned with astonishing speed and went for Sam's blade, connecting with enough force to send Sam's blade over the edge of the dish.

Kharma stared in shock for a minute before collapsing onto the grass. She had done it! Sam smiled at her daughter as she grabbed both blades and turned to her team. "That's how to train her!" The boys only stared as Sam went to her daughter and scooped her into her arms, before heading into the house. Kharma was exhausted and was asleep by the time they reached the house. The last things she heard were her mother's praise, followed by the news that they were going to Egypt, but she was too tired to respond.

Two weeks later, everything had been arranged. According to Kenny, the championships were in three months time, which gave them plenty of time to train and prepare. Sam had thought many times as to whether she had made the right decision, but she always managed to convince herself she had. Kharma was completely excited about going on a plane and hadn't stopped talking about it since she had first found out.

Sam's grandfather had offered to come with them, but Sam had refused, saying he could use a few months peace and quiet. He had reluctantly agreed but promised to be there for the Championships. Now as they were all preparing to leave, Sam felt hesitant to leave him behind. She watched as he tried to get Kharma to stop running around the room and eat her breakfast.

They were due at the airport in fifteen minutes to check in, and the boys were growing impatient as Kharma continued to run amuck. Finally Kai voiced his complaint. "We are going to be late!" He said irritably. Sam sighed, not knowing what to do. Her grandfather came to the rescue. "You guys go and I'll bring Kharma with me in a minute." Sam instantly shook her head. "No," she said determinedly, "I'll stay here too and we'll meet the boys at the airport." Her grandfather shook his head in reply. "You have to be there an hour early too or they won't let you on. Kharma will be fine and we'll be there in plenty of time for her to catch the plane."

Sam was about to argue but he cut her off. "Samantha," he said sternly, "I am not asking you, I am telling you! Get out that door right now and into the car!" Everyone stared in shock; even Kharma stopped running around to stare at her great Grandfather. He smiled at Sam lovingly, before scooping Kharma up and carrying her upstairs. Sam felt someone gently grab her arm and lead her outside. Once they reached the car, Sam recovered and pulled her arm free, glancing up to see Kai beside her. Climbing into the car, their bags were loaded in to the car and a minute later the entire team of the Bladebreakers were heading towards the airport, Sam unable to shake the feeling that she had just made a huge mistake!

"Where are they?" Sam said for the fifth time. Kai looked up as she paced the room as she had been the last twenty minutes. They had been at the airport for forty minutes and their plane would be boarding in another ten minutes. Sam was growing more anxious with each minute that passed and no matter what anyone said, they couldn't get her to calm down.

Kai was about to tell her, for what felt like the hundredth time, to sit down and relax, when she suddenly threw up her arms dramatically. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said angrily, "if they aren't back by the time I return, I'm heading home!" Kai could see she meant it, and so didn't bother to argue. He was silently grateful though, that she had had three diet cokes since they arrived as it gave him a break from watching her pace.

Settling back into the seat, he watched her walk determinedly to the toilet and sighed with relief. Picking up a magazine beside him, he opened to the first page and began to read. He hadn't even read the first paragraph when a mobile phone went off loudly from somewhere nearby. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he looked around for the source and found it coming from Sam's handbag, which was sitting on the seat beside him. A sudden wave of déjavu hit him as reached into her purse and pulled out the phone. The number that came up wasn't listed as known and Kai felt his stomach muscles tighten as he pressed the answer button and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Samantha?" a deep voice said. Kai's mouth went dry, but he tried not to let it show. "Does this sound like Samantha?!" He said angrily.

The person on the other end chuckled at his tone. "You have got stop answering her phone Kai." Kai's whole body tensed. "Who is this?" A harsh laugh met his words. "You still haven't worked it out? Never mind, you will soon I'm sure." Kai felt his grip tighten involuntary on the phone. "Anyway, as Sam isn't there, I'll speak to you. I'm sure you're more then capable of delivering a simple message. Tell Sam we have something of great value of hers and if she wants it back, she'll give us what we want."

"And what's that?" Kai demanded. The voice chuckled. "I think you already know the answer to that. We'll be in touch."

Before Kai could say anything there was a 'click' and the line disconnected. Placing the phone back in Sam's purse, Kai felt his blood running cold. 'Something of value? It couldn't be…' Kai looked up as Sam approached, cutting off his train of thought. Taking a look at Kai's eyes, Sam instantly knew something was wrong. "What is it?" She demanded loudly, causing the whole team (as well as several other people) to look at her. Kai stood up slowly and talked to her in hushed tones. The blood drained from Sam's face as Kai told her about the phone call. Before he was even finished, Sam took off through the airport, unaware of anything around her. All she could think about was her daughter.

Running towards the entrance, she ran outside and onto the road without thinking. "Sam! Look out!" Sam heard the voice and looked up to see a taxi speeding towards her. Frozen with fear, Sam felt as though her feet were glued to the road. Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her side and the air exploded from her lungs as she hit the ground and rolled off the road and onto the grassy bank on the other side, where she came to a stop. She heard the sound of a horn blaring close by and felt the rush of wind as a car passed her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before opening them again.

It was then that she noticed the familiar face looking down at her. "Kai?" She asked, staring at him. Kai smiled slightly as he drew in a deep breath himself and it was then that Sam noticed he was kneeling over her, his legs straddling her waist. Kai noticed her blush slightly and quickly pushed himself to one side, so that he was sitting beside her. Sam pulled herself up into sitting position and groaned in pain. "Ow," she mumbled, cradling her side where Kai had hit her. Kai himself was trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder where he had landed when Sam suddenly seemed to forget her pain and jumped to her feet. "Kharma!"

Without another word she was off, running towards the nearest taxi, just as the rest of her team arrived. Kai stared after her for a minute before he too got to his feet and went after her, the rest of the team following after him. By the time they reached her, Sam had grabbed a cab and was climbing into it. Kai climbed in after her just as the taxi pulled away, leaving the rest of the team behind. Kai quickly closed the door and looked back at his team who were staring after them.

He knew they would grab another cab, and so turned his attention to Sam. She was looking out the window, her hands pressed tightly into her lap. Kai had to resist the urge to take hold of one of them. Instead he stared out the window in silence. They remained that way the entire trip, except for Sam whispering for the driver to hurry up every now and then. When they did finally arrive, Sam was out of the cab like a bullet, leaving Kai to pay the driver.

Shaking his head, Kai quickly paid, before following Sam up the drive. He could hear her calling her daughters name, but even he could see that something was amiss. The drive looked churned up and there was no movement from inside the house. Sam cursed as she pulled on the door handle, only to find the door locked. Before Kai could say anything, she ran past him and over to the side of her house. Kai saw her stand a few meters back, looking up at the veranda. Kai was about to ask her what she was doing, when she suddenly ran forward, jumping against the wall with her feet, before pushing herself off and up towards the veranda. She managed to grab the railing with one hand and quickly swung herself up onto the veranda. Kai looked up and saw her head into the house through an open window.

He could hear her running around inside, calling for her daughter. Walking back to the front door, he rang the door bell and heard Sam's voice die mid-word. He then heard running feet and the lock turning in the door. Sam pulled the door open and stared at him, having completely forgotten he was even there. "Kai?" She looked past him. "Is Kharma out there?" Before Kai could answer Sam called her daughters name, before taking off through the house again. Kai sighed, following her into the house. Walking into the living room, Kai froze. The entire house had been ransacked!


	7. Ransom!

**HEY EVERYONE! IM BACK WITH A SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FANFIC STORY: BEYBLADERS UNITE! SO IF YOU HAVENT READ THAT YET I SUGGEST YOU DO BEFORE CONTINUING. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE ALREADY READ MY FIRST STORY - THIS ONE IS SET 3YEARS LATER. IT INCLUDES THE SAME CHARACTERS PLUS SOME NEW ONES JUST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.  
PLEASE REMEMBER THAT SAMANTHA COREDORI, THE CARNIVORA CATZ AND ALL THEIR BITBEASTS ARE COPYWRITED TO ME. I DO NOT CLAIM COPYWRITE FOR ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL BEYBLADE CHARACTERS.  
SO ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 7 – Ransom!**

Kai stared at the sight before him. Chairs and tables had been turned over, drawers had been pulled open and the floor was covered with the contents. Kai looked up as Sam ran past. She seemed completely oblivious to her surroundings. She was still calling for her daughter, but Kai knew she wouldn't find her. Whoever had been here had obviously taken Kharma with them, that much was clear. Kai made his way carefully through the items on the floor, stopping at the stairs.

Knowing what happened last time he had grabbed her, Kai readied himself for a fight. As Sam ran past him, he grabbed hold of her arm. Sam swung around and kicked him in the shin, hard. Kai clenched his teeth as he turned her around and pinned her arms behind her back. Sam instantly began struggling and yelling, but Kai held firm. "Sam," he said firmly, "you have to calm down! You're screaming will not do anything!" Sam didn't seem to hear him.

"Kharma! Kharma! Where are you?" She pulled harder and Kai felt his grip weakening.

Thinking quickly he released his hold on her wrists and wrapped his arms around her chest, pinning her arms to her side and her back up against him. Sam struggled more furiously then ever but this time Kai had a firm grip and was able to hold onto her. "Kharma! Kharma!" Sam kept screaming until she ran out of energy and broke down in tears. Kai felt her whole body shaking but it wasn't until he felt the wet drops on his arms did he realise that she was crying.

Loosening his grip on her, Sam slipped slowly from his arms onto the floor, her silent cries becoming throat wrenching sobs. Kai started shifting uneasily, not sure what to do about the grieving teen before him. It wasn't until Sam started pounding her fists into the ground, did Kai slowly sink to his knees beside her and place a comforting hand on her back. Slowly Sam's sobs quietened, and by the time the rest of the team walked through the front door, Sam had stopped crying and Kai was standing a little bit away from her. Still the boys quickly summed up the situation with on quick sweep of the ransacked house and Sam's red eyes.

Max walked straight over to Sam and took her in his arms, giving her an affectionate hug. Still, it took a moment before the rest of the team followed his example. Kai stood back and surveyed the extent of the damage. It looked as though there had been a struggle. Thinking of the way Sam had struggled against him, he was quite sure Kharma had given the intruders one hell of a fight. But who could have done this and why?

Kai's mind went back to the phone call and instantly one name came to mind. Voltaire. But why his grandfather would take Sam's daughter was beyond him. The person on the phone said Sam had something of great value, but what? He looked at Sam, who for the first time since he'd met her, looked lost and scared. Kai felt the urge to hold her, but decided against it. Instead he made his way through the mess and towards the door. "We better get going," he said over his shoulder.

Everyone stared at him. "Where?" Ray asked. Kai turned and looked at them. "Egypt, of course," he replied smoothly. Sam's mouth dropped open. "My daughter and grandfather are both missing and all you can think of is the CHAMPIONSHIPS!" Sam's voice was choked with emotion. Grief, anger, disbelief, but Kai pretended not to notice. "Do you have a better idea?" he asked. Sam's hands clenched and unclenched at his words, but she did not answer. "Whoever took them would have gone to Egypt, so why should we stay here?"

"How do you know they went to Egypt?" Max asked. Kai shrugged. "The person that did this, planned his attack for when we'd be on our way to Egypt, so why would they hang around here when what they want has gone to Egypt?"

They all stared at him. "What do they want?" Tyson asked. Kai looked at Sam. "Something of great value…" he said thoughtfully. Sam's eyes widened. "Drazema," she said softly, but Kai caught the word on her lips and nodded. "Drazema," he agreed. "They want to trade Kharma for Drazema and the only place they could be sure to have both would be Egypt." There was silence then slowly Kenny spoke up. "I'm afraid Kai's right. We're going to have to go to Egypt. I'll get in contact with Mr. D and organise for us to be on the next flight out of here."

Kai glanced at Sam who looked deep in thought. He studied her for a moment until she suddenly looked up and he quickly looked away so she wouldn't know he had been staring at her. When he did turn back, he saw she looked like the old Sam, determined and in control. "I'll go to Egypt," she said through clenched teeth, "and this time I won't let him get away with what he's done to me and my family!" With those words she stormed from the room and Kai sighed. Looking around the room he started to clean up the ransacked room, all the while making a silent vow to teach his grandfather a very valuable and memorable lesson!

Sam stared out the window as the plane made its way over the vast blue ocean. She hadn't spoken much yesterday and now they were on the plane she had been silent the entire trip. Not that that bothered Kai, who was sitting beside her, resting and enjoying the peace. Well, at least as much peace as you can have with Tyson sitting behind you. Tyson was talking quietly to Max, who was sitting beside him and Kenny and Ray were in the seats behind them, examining their blades and researching the upcoming championships on Kenny's laptop.

Still Kai wished she would say something, anything, even if it was at his own expense. It bothered him that she wasn't being her usual self, not that he blamed her. No, he knew exactly who was to blame. And he was going to be sure to repay him. "Excuse me?" Kai cracked open one eye and looked at the stewardess standing beside him. "Would you like some refreshments sir?" Kai scanned the items on the tray.

"Just some water thanks." The stewardess handed him a bottle of spring water. "And for you miss?" Kai looked at Sam, but she didn't appear to have heard her. "Miss?" still nothing.

Smirking to himself, Kai twisted in his seat and gave Sam a deftly kick in the shins. Sam jumped and swung around, ready to deck him one when she noticed the stewardess. "Refreshment, miss?" she said, trying to hide the smile. Sam sighed, shook her head and went back to looking out the window. "Make that a diet coke," Kai said, taking the drink from the stewardess before she moved on to the next row. Kai tapped Sam on the shoulder and handed her the drink. "No thanks," she said, barely glancing at it. Kai glared at her. "Have the drink and stop being so sulky!"

Now it was Sam's turn to glare. "Excuse me!" She said through clenched teeth. Kai was not put off. "You heard me," he replied calmly. He saw the anger coming to Sam's eyes and was glad to see he had managed to bring some of the old Sam back. Sam however, took his smirk as him laughing at her. Snatching the coke off him, she shoved it beside her, before turning back to Kai. "You've got some nerve!" She said, her voice growing louder. Kai noticed some people looking over at them but Sam didn't seem to notice at all. "I'd like to see how you'd feel if-" she was growing almost hysterical and Kai realized that it probably wasn't such a good idea to stir her up.

Kai could see the whole plane staring at them and did the only thing he could think of. He covered Sam's mouth with his hand, and he could see she wasn't happy about it. Quickly standing up, Kai grabbed Sam's arm with his spare hand and pulled her from her seat and up the aisle to one of the toilet cubicles. Shoving her inside, he ignored the glares he was getting and quickly stepped inside with her, locking the door behind her. Now Sam could give it to him… and she did.

As soon as he turned away from the door to face her, he felt her fist connect with his jaw. Before he had time to right himself, Sam hit him again in the shoulder. This time however, Kai grabbed her wrist. "Let me go, you arrogant –!" Kai quickly covered her mouth with his free hand. "Listen to me!" He demanded; his voice low. Sam was so surprised by his tone, she stopped struggling instantly. "You have to stop getting hysterical. We will get Kharma back safely I promise you, but until then, we don't need to bring attention to ourselves! Understand?" Sam nodded, trying to hold back the tears rising into her eyes at the thought of her daughter. "Now, calm down, grow up and come and drink you bloody diet coke already!"

Sam couldn't help but smile at his tone, feeling a single tear roll down her cheek. Kai brushed it away gently with his thumb and Sam wondered if he still felt anything for her. Before she could ask, Kai released her and turned to the door. Without another word, he let himself out, leaving Sam standing alone in the cubicle, feeling strangely rejected. "But of course he's gotten over you!" She whispered to herself harshly, "what did you expect? It's been two and a half years and you're a mother now! He probably doesn't want Kharma as a daughter!"

These thoughts caused more tears to flow and Sam leant against the cubicle door as she tried to gain control of her emotions. When she had stopped crying, she waited for the redness to disappear from her face before she opened the door and went back to her seat. Kai was already seated, reading a magazine they had on the plane. Sam slid past him into her own seat, grabbing her diet coke and taking a sip.

Smiling slightly at the memories she had from the last time she was in this situation, she took a larger sip and went back to staring out the window as she drank, unaware of Kai's eyes glancing at her every now and then, or of the thoughts going through Kai's head…


End file.
